For many applications, including the generation of random number tables for games of chance, it is desirable to have ready availability of random permutations on a square. While this can be done in a completely manual fashion, where large numbers of such game cards are required, the obtaining of data by wholly mental steps is time consuming and fraught with the possibility of error. Random number generators are known in the art, but most simple random number generators have no means for preventing duplication of previously obtained numbers over a given number of cycles.